Kan kutuliskan kisah kita di buku berjudul Cinta
by ReiyKa
Summary: "Cinta itu panas. Panasnya mampu membuat hatimu hangat atau bisa juga membakar hatimu hingga menjadi abu. Apakah rasa hangat yang kurasakan ini cinta ataukah pengaruh terik matahari di musim panas?"
1. Bab 1: Bertemu

_Special thanks to A.B.I., the one who make me inspired with this story and sorry for evereything that I have done to you._

_Disclaimer: Absolutely not mine. I, ReiyKa, just have the plot story._

_Yap. I use accelerator 4.0 and office OOC 3.5 to make this story. And because I, ReiyKa, just have the plot story, I decided to use AU._

_Why I use english when I have to make Indonesian story? Oke. Change. Subtitle: Bahasa._

_._

* * *

><p><em>"Cinta itu panas. Panasnya mampu membuat hatimu hangat atau bisa juga membakar hatimu hingga menjadi abu. Apakah rasa hangat yang kurasakan ini cinta ataukah pengaruh terik matahari di musim panas?"<em>

.

**"Kan kutuliskan kisah kita di sebuah buku berjudul Cinta"**

.

.

* * *

><p>Penggalan 1: Musim Panas<p>

* * *

><p>Bab 1: Bertemu<p>

* * *

><p>Gadis itu membuka mata abu-abunya dan mendapati sinar matahari telah masuk melewati tirai jendela tipisnya. Dengan sikap malas-malasan, dia duduk di atas tempat tidurnya dan mengusap sudut matanya. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia mulai merenggangkan tangannya, mencoba membuat tubuhnya terasa segar sekaligus untuk mengusir rasa kantuknya.<p>

Itu adalah pertengahan bulan Agustus dimana sekolahnya sedang libur panjang musim panas. Semua tugas yang diberikan gurunya telah dia selesaikan di minggu pertama. Tak heran karena sang gadis adalah anak yang cukup pintar di sekolahnya.

Setelah cukup mengumpulkan segenap energi untuk bergerak, gadis itu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan membuka jendela kamarnya. Udara dingin dan segar segera menyambutnya.

"Hinata!" Seseorang memanggil nama gadis itu dari lantai bawah. "Kau sudah bangun? Bisa bantu ibu menyiapkan sarapan?"

Gadis itu menutup jendela kamarnya dan turun ke dapur dimana ibunya sedang sibuk di depan kompornya. "Apa yang bisa kubantu?"

"Ah, aku ingin kau mengambil susu segar di pintu depan dan menata piring."

Gadis bernama Hinata itu mengangguk pelan. Dia berjalan menuju pintu depan dan mengambil dua botol susu segar yang biasa diantarkan ke depan rumahnya setiap pagi. Dia menuangkan isinya ke empat gelas untuk masing-masing anggota keluarganya.

Setelah itu, Hinata menata empat piring di setiap sisi mejanya lalu duduk diam menunggu perintah selanjutnya.

"Ada lagi, Ibu?"

"Bisakah kau merapikan ruang tengah, Hinata?"

Hinata menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Kenapa mendadak jadi acara bersih-bersih sekarang? "Aku akan melakukannya setelah sarapan nanti saja."

"Ayolah, Hinata," sahut ibunya, seorang wanita dengan rambut biru gelap panjang seperti dirinya. "Akan ada seseorang yang datang nanti siang. Kau tidak ingin memberi kesan buruk setelah kalian berdua lama tidak bertemu kan?"

"Ada tamu? Memangnya siapa yang akan datang, Ibu?"

"Sepupumu, Neji."

Hinata mengangguk pelan dan berjalan menuju ruang keluarganya. Semalam teman-teman ayahnya dan ayahnya sendiri melakukan pesta kecil-kecilan disana. Keadaannya sudah cukup berantakan tanpa perlu Hinata sadari.

Setelah menghela napas panjang, Hinata mulai merapikan tempat itu. Mengembalikan semua benda ke tempatnya, menepuk kursi yang terlihat berdebu, dan menghisap debu di karpetnya dengan _vacum cleaner_.

Satu jam kemudian, semua sudah selesai. Hinata cukup puas dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Semuanya sudah terletak pada posisi yang tepat dan tidak ada satu debu pun yang menempel disana.

Hinata berjalan menuju ruang dan mendapati ayah, ibunya telah duduk di tempatnya masing-masing. Gadis itu juga akan melakukan hal yang sama kalau saya ibunya tidak lagi-lagi menyuruhnya.

"Hinata, bisakah kau panggilkan Hanabi untuk sarapan?"

Lagi-lagi gadis itu tidak bisa menolak. Dia berdiri lagi dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju kamar adiknya yang tepat bersebelahan dengan kamarnya. "Hanabi," panggil Hinata pelan dengan suara lembutnya. "Kau sudah bangun kan? Sarapan sudah siap."

Terdengar suara sesuatu yang jatuh dan tidak lama kemudian pintu itu pun terbuka. Hinata bisa melihat adiknya, Hanabi, berdiri dengan piyamanya serta rambut biru gelap yang berantakan.

"Ah... Kakak ya... selamat pagi..."

"Ya. Selamat pagi." Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya dan turun duluan ke ruang makan. Akhirnya kali ini dia bisa meminum susu segar yang dituangkannya pagi tadi. Hanabi duduk tepat di sebelahnya dan memakan roti telur dengan mata terpejam.

"Hanabi, sebaiknya kau cuci muka terlebih dahulu!" perintah ayah mereka.

Hanabi menguap lebar lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia berdiri dan menghilang di lorong rumah.

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya, Hinata."

"Sama-sama, Ibu." Dimintai tolong seperti ini sudah merupakan kebiasaan rutin Hinata semenjak libur musim panas dimulai.

"Ah ya, ngomong-ngomong, nanti siang, sepupumu Neji akan datang kesini."

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia sudah menebak maksud pembicaraan barusan. Ayah Ibunya bekerja di siang hari sementara Hanabi mendapat pelajaran tambahan di sekolahnya. Hanya Hinatalah yang berada di rumah dan dia harus menyambut sepupunya yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu.

Ayahnya menatap kedua bola mata abu-abu putri pertamanya dengan penasaran. "Kau tidak mau tanya kenapa dia bermain kesini selama liburan musim panas?"

Hinata berhenti menggerakkan pisau serta garpunya dan mencoba berpikir. "Liburan."

Apa yang coba dilakukan orang lain saat liburan musim panas? Tentu saja liburan.

Ayahnya terkekeh geli mendengar jawaban polos putrinya yang manis. "Hinata, selama Neji disini, kau harus mengajaknya berkeliling!"

Hinata sejujurnya agak merasa aneh dengan perintah ayahnya. Berkeliling kemana? Kota kecil seperti Kota Okinawa sama sekali bukan pilihan tepat untuk liburan sebenarnya. Palingan liburan ke pantai yang memang cukup indah. Tapi masa mau ke pantai terus sih selama sebulan liburan? Yang benar saja! Pasti bosan kan?

Tapi, Hinata memutuskan dia tidak akan mengatakan pendapatnya. Dia mengangguk lagi dengan patuh. Dia bisa menanyakan hal itu nanti kepada sepupunya kalau si subjek pembicaraan itu sudah sampai disini.

* * *

><p>"\O_o"

* * *

><p>Cuaca panas langsung menyergapi kamar Hinata siang itu. Gadis itu terpaksa mengikat rambut biru gelap panjangnya menjadi satu setidaknya untuk mengusir rasa gerah itu.<p>

Dia menarik napas panjang dan menatap langit cerah dari jendela kamarnya. _Kenapa tidak hujan saja sih?_—pikirnya datar. Rasanya Hinata ingin pergi ke kolam renang umum saja dan menyelam di air yang dingin daripada harus kepanasan di kamarnya. Sayangnya, dia sudah diberi titah untuk menyambut sepupunya.

Hinata menghela napas dan menguap lebar. Dia tidak mengantuk sebenarnya. Hanya sedikit bosan. Setelah berguling-gulingan beberapa kali, akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk makan es krim saja.

Saat membuka kulkas di dapurnya, Hinata ingin masuk ke kulkas saja rasanya. Dingin dan nyaman. Sayangnya, tubuh setinggi 165 cm miliknya tidak akan cukup untuk masuk kesana. Dia harus membatalkan niat bodohnya dan memilih mengambil es krim batangan yang segera dimasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

Rasa manisnya segera menyebar dan memberikan sensasi dingin menyenangkan buat Hinata.

Gadis itu tersenyum lalu berjalan kembali ke kamarnya. Hinata mengambil ponselnya dan mencoba mengirim pesan ke teman baiknya.

/Aku bosan. Apa yang kau kerjakan?/

Beberapa saat kemudian, emailnya dibalas.

/Latihan basket di sekolah. Kenapa? Kau mau bergabung/

Hinata memutar bola matanya. Dia sama sekali tidak menyukai apapun yang berbau olahraga.

/Tidak akan. Aku benci berkeringat./

/Kalau begitu, wajar saja kalau kulitmu pucat sekali seperti itu./

Hinata langsung bangkit berdiri dan menatap bayangannya di cermin besar lemarinya. Sosoknya adalah gadis berusia 15 tahun dengan rambut biru gelap panjang dan poni yang menutupi dahinya. Matanya bulat besar berwarna abu-abu yang menurutnya sangat membosankan. Tidak adakah warna lain yang lebih kusam dari abu-abu? Kenapa seluruh keluarga Hyuuga memiliki iris mata dengan warna membosankan seperti itu?

Tenten, sahabatnya memang benar. Kulit Hinata teralu pucat. Teralu putih dan rapuh. Apa dia harus membuat jadwal berjemur mulai besok?

Hinata menghela napas lagi. Dia melemparkan stik es krimnya ke kotak sampah dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Sebenarnya jam berapa sepupunya itu akan datang?

Kemudian Hinata mendengar telepon rumahnya berbunyi. Dengan malas, gadis itu menuruni tangga dan mengangkat teleponnya. "Keluarga Hyuuga disini," sapanya lembut.

"Bisakah kau menjemputku?" Sebuah suara laki-laki dengan intonasi datar terdengar dari seberang.

"Hah?" Hinata menaikkan alisnya. "Ini siapa?"

"Neji. Aku tidak tahu harus naik kendaraan apa. Bisakah kau menjemputku di stasiun sekarang?"

Rasanya Hinata benar-benar malas. "Baiklah. Aku akan datang kesana setengah jam lagi."

Hinata meletakkan kembali gagang teleponnya. Sebenarnya dia malas, tapi mengingat amanat yang sudah diberikan oleh orang tuanya, rasanya Hinata tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Setidaknya aku sudah bisa memulai program pewarnaan warna kulit hari ini."

* * *

><p>"\O_o"

* * *

><p>Hinata mengendarai skuter putih miliknya dengan ekspresi datar. Dia menggenakan baju lengan panjang dan membatalkan acara pewarnaan kulitnya mengingat sinar matahari yang sangat menyengat siang itu. Salah salah dia bisa saja membuat kulitnya secoklat tanah berlumpur atau bahkan sehitam bebatuan di laut.<p>

Angin yang menerpa wajahnya bahkan terasa panas dan kering. Kenapa musim panas di Okinawa selalu terasa menyakitkan seperti ini sih?

Stasiun jaraknya kira-kira dua kilometer dari rumahnya dan karena ini adalah kota kecil, jalanan sama sekali tidak macet seperti layaknya kota besar, Kyoto, tempat tinggal sepupunya, Neji. Hinata sama sekali tidak habis pikir kenapa ada orang yang mau menghabiskan liburannya di kota kecil seperti ini. Padahal pasti di Kyoto pasti jauh lebih banyak tempat yang jauh lebih menarik.

Apa yang dicari sepupunya, Neji, sebenarnya?

Tapi, itu hak Neji dan dia sama sekali tidak punya niat untuk bertanya lebih jauh. Jadi, dia hanya mengendarai skuter putih miliknya dengan pasrah sambil mendengarkan lagu lewat _earphone_ yang tersambung ke pemutar musik hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke lima belas kemarin.

.

_wasure rukotonado dekiru to omou no minare ta senaka wo oi kaketai_

_namida nima kasetekoboretaiiwake shinji rukotosaemou dekina i_

_hontou no kimochi ha mune nishimau futari no ashita ga kie ru mae ni_

_._

Itu adalah lirik lagu Nostalgia milik Ikimono-Gakari, grup musik yang diidolakan Hinata. Dia benar-benar menyukai lirik lagunya yang manis dan menyentuh, seperti sebuah gulali cinta.

Bicara soal pengalaman cinta, rasanya Hinata sama sekali tidak beruntung soal itu. Orang yang dia sukai biasanya berakhir dengan menjadi pacar teman baiknya dan dia terpaksa harus melupakan itu semua mengingat ia memegang teguh prinsip tidak akan melukai sahabat sendiri apapun yang terjadi.

Apa boleh buat memang. Semua itu karena sikap Hinata yang teralu malu-malu dan penurut. Saat salah satu temannya mengatakan padanya kalau orang itu menyukai laki-laki yang disukai Hinata, saat itu jugalah Hinata akan mengakhiri perasaannya.

Tidak mudah memang, tapi dia sudah benar-benar berusaha keras. Dan dia bersyukur karena sejauh ini dia selalu mampu menutupi perasaannya dengan sangat baik.

Sehingga semua sahabatnya yang akhirnya pacaran dengan orang yang pernah disukainya sama sekali tidak tahu soal itu semua.

Yap. Hinata selalu tersenyum dan berpura-pura bahagia sementara dia harus menangis di belakang.

Gadis dengan iris mata berwarna abu-abu itu sudah sampai di terminal bis Okinawa. Dia memarkirkan skuternya dan melepaskan helm putihnya. Matahari dengan sinarnya yang terik serasa membakar wajah Hinata.

Hinata berjalan menuju terminal dengan kepala yang selalu tertengok ke segala arah. Dia sedang mencari sosok sepupunya. Neji pasti seharusnya sudah ada disana kan mengingat anak laki-laki yang usianya di atas Hinata itu sudah menelepon minta dijemput tadi.

Lalu, Hinata menemukannya. Sesosok anak laki-laki berusia 17 tahun dengan rambut coklat panjang yang dikuncir satu ke belakang.

"Neji," panggilnya pelan.

Anak laki-laki itu kelihatannya sama sekali tidak mendengar panggilannya barusan. Kelihatannya Hinata sama sekali tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menghampirinya.

"Neji!" Kali ini Hinata sudah berdiri di depan pemuda tampan itu dengan tangan yang diayunkan di depan matanya.

Neji menatap Hinata datar. Mata mereka yang sama-sama berwarna abu-abu saling bertatapan untuk sesaat. "Selamat siang, Hinata."

Selamat siang? Bukankah sebaiknya: terima kasih nona Hinata karena telah menjemput hamba yang lemah ini? Yah, yang mana saja bolehlah. Hinata sudah teralu pusing karena berada di bawah terik matahari seperti ini.

"Neji, kau cuma bawa segitu saja?" tanya Hinata pelan setelah melihat bahwa Neji hanya membawa tas ranselnya saja.

"Ya. Memangnya ada masalah?"

"Kau berencana untuk menginap disini sampai akhir musim panas kan?"

"Ya. Memangnya ada masalah?"

Hinata kehilangan kata-katanya. Akhirnya, gadis itu mengangguk saja dan membawa Neji ke tempat dimana skuternya diparkir. Dia menyerahkan helm yang juga berwarna putih pada Neji.

"Kau bisa bawa skuter tidak?"

"Tidak."

"Aah... begitu ya..." Lagi-lagi Hinata kehilangan kata-kata. Neji sepupunya memang dikenal sangat pendiam. Hanya bicara seperlunya saja. Tapi lucu saja kalau misalnya Neji tidak bisa menaiki motor. Usianya sudah tujuh belas tahun kan? Bahkan Hinata yang belum mendapat lisensi ijin mengemudi saja sudah bisa menaikinya.

"Kau suka _hello kitty_ ya?"

Hinata menoleh dan menatap helm yang dipegang Neji. "Itu punya Hanabi. Kau keberatan ya? Mau tukeran denganku?"

Mata abu-abu itu mengalihkan pandangan pada helm putih bergambar tokoh _Doraemon_ yang sedang dikenakan Hinata. Tiba-tiba dia membuang muka. "Tidak usah."

"Hemm... baiklah kalau begitu." Hinata naik ke skuternya dan memundurkannya dari posisi semula agar dia bisa keluar dari tempat parkir itu. Kemudian dia melirik Neji yang tidak kunjung naik ke motor. "Naiklah."

Neji akhirnya menatap wajah Hinata lagi dan mengangguk pelan. Dia memakai helmnya lalu naik dan duduk tepat di belakang Hinata.

Dan tiba-tiba saja Hinata merasakan jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang. Dia tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan laki-laki manapun sebelumnya kecuali ayahnya. Mendadak dia bisa mencium parfum yang digunakan Neji yang entah kenapa terasa sangat wangi di hidungnya.

Hinata segera menepis pikiran itu. Dia harus fokus. Lagipula apa yang sedang coba dia pikirkan? Neji itu sepupunya. Sepupunya! Ayah Neji adalah adik dari Ayah Hinata. Jadi, segera jauhkan pikiran aneh itu Hinata. Pikiran aneh yang mengatakan bahwa parfum Neji baunya enak.

Tangan Hinata mulai memutar gagang skuter dan skuter putih itu mulai berjalan.

"Kau hebat sekali karena bisa mengendarai skuter." Tiba-tiba saja Neji mengajaknya bicara.

"Umm..." Respon Hinata. Dia bahkan sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa pemuda tampan yang biasanya diam itu mulai mengajaknya bicara.

"Bagaimana kabar Hanabi?"

"Baik-baik saja. Dia ada pelajaran tambahan di sekolahnya. Kau mungkin baru bisa melihatnya nanti malam."

"Begitu ya..." Neji menoleh ke kanan dan sibuk melihat pemandangan.

Hinata mengamati pemuda itu dari kaca spion di skuternya. Dia harus mengakui bahwa sepupunya memang sangat tampan. Dengan hidung mancung, kulit putih porselen, serta mata abu-abu yang indah. Entah kenapa, walaupun mata mereka berdua sama-sama berwarna abu-abu yang menurut Hinata adalah warna yang membosankan, mata Neji tidak begitu. Matanya indah.

_Ah... apa yang sedang kupikirkan?_—pikir Hinata. Dia harus fokus. Lagipula apa-apaan ini? Kenapa wajahnya memanas. Ini pasti karena pengaruh sinar matahari kan? Pengaruh sinar matahari. Ya. Itu benar.

Neji tampak begitu serius memperhatikan gedung-gedung kecil yang mereka lewati. Beberapa rumah tua kelihatannya asing bagi pemuda yang selama ini tinggal di kota besar itu.

"Tampak bosan, Neji?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba. Gadis itu tidak tahu kenapa, tapi rasanya dia harus mengajak Neji berbicara. Pemuda itu kelihatan lebih diam daripada biasanya yang dapat diingat Hinata.

"Tidak. Hanya saja, kota ini teralu berbeda dengan Konoha."

"Yap. Karena itulah aku agak heran kenapa kau mau liburan kesini. Mencoba melepaskan penat kehidupan kota yang mewah?"

Neji hanya diam. Hinata terpaksa melihat ekspresi sepupunya dari balik kaca spionnya. Neji tampak diam serius seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Neji? Kau baik-baik saja?" Hinata memastikan.

Neji lalu tersenyum tipis. "Ya. Aku hanya ingin liburan. Itu saja."

Hinata merasa dia tidak boleh menyinggung masalah ini lebih jauh lagi. Gadis itu menanggukkan kepalanya dan mulai fokus pada jalan di hadapannya.

* * *

><p>"\O_o"

* * *

><p>Matahari sudah terbenam ketika akhirnya Hinata turun dari kamarnya. Hanabi dan ayahnya sedang sibuk menonton berita malam di ruang tengah. Merasa acara yang dia tonton tidak menarik, Hinata berjalan menuju dapur untuk setidaknya mengecek keadaan ibunya yang selalu masak sendirian di dapur.<p>

Anehnya, di tengah aroma wangi nan menggiurkan itu, Hinata dapat melihat sosok ibunnya dengan rambut gelapnya dan seseorang dengan rambut coklat yang dikuncir satu ke belakang, Neji.

Itu pertama kalinya bagi Hinata untuk melihat seorang laki-laki masuk ke dapurnya untuk membantu memasak. Selama ini ayahnya sama sekali tidak pernah melakukan hal itu.

"Ibu," panggil Hinata.

Ibunya menoleh ke arah putri pertamanya sambil tersenyum. "Mau bantu-bantu juga, Hinata?"

"Aah..." Sebenarnya bukan itu maksudnya, tapi sepertinya ibunya mengharapkan bantuan dari Hinata. Akhirnya dia menganggukkan kepala dan berjalan mendekati ibunya yang sedang sibuk memotong sawi putih.

"Bisakah kau memotong bawang merahnya, Hinata?"

Hinata lagi-lagi mengangguk pasrah. Dia mengambil pisau dan tatakan lalu mulai memotong sayuran berwarna merah itu. Sesekali diliriknya Neji yang masih membelakanginya.

_Apa yang sedang dilakukannya di dapur?_—tanya Hinata dalam hatinya. Biasanya anak remaja seperti Neji selalu menganggap dapur adalah tempat bagi perempuan kan? Laki-laki yang masuk kesana hanyalah banci. Ataukah, Neji jangan-jangan...

_Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin kan?_—tiba-tiba Hinata malah berdebat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Lagipula tidak mungkin anak laki-laki sekeren Neji itu banci. Eeh... tunggu dulu. Barusan Hinata berpikir kalau Neji itu keren?

Hinata segera mengelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Apa yang baru saja dia pikirkan barusan?

"Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ibunya yang agak cemas setelah melihat Hinata tiba-tiba menggelengkan kepalanya setelah memotong bawang seharusnya adalah menangis kan? Bukannya malah menggeleng...

"Tidak apa-apa, Ibu." Dapat dilihatnya Neji ternyata juga sedang menatap wajahnya. Mendadak Hinata merasa panas dan merasa sangat malu. Reaksi apa-apaan ini sebenarnya?

Neji tersenyum tipis lalu mulai melanjutkan kegiatannya barusan.

_Apa dia sedang mengejekku begitu?_—Hinata mulai berpikir yang aneh-aneh.

"Bibi, aku sudah selesai memotong daun sawinya. Apa ada lagi yang bisa kubantu?" sahut Neji dengan suaranya yang berat dan datar.

Hinata mencuri-curi pandang ke arahnya. Sepupunya itu... kenapa bisa terlihat sangat tampan sih? Kenapa mampu membuat jantung Hinata berdebar-debar?

"Terima kasih, Neji," balas Ibu Hinata sambil mengambil wadah berisi potongan sawi dari tangan Neji. "Kau bisa membantu Hinata mengupas dan memotong bawang merah."

Neji mengangguk pelan dan duduk tepat di hadapan Hinata. Dia meraih pisau dan mulai mengupas bawang tanpa komentar sedikit pun.

Mata abu-abu Hinata mulai mengamati tingkah laku Neji. Bahkan saat dia mengupas bawang pun, sepupunya itu terlihat benar-benar keren. Dan benar saja, jantung Hinata berdebar lebih cepat hanya dengan menatap wajah Neji.

_Apa Neji memang punya bakat sebagai seorang perempuan ya?_—pikir Hinata. Rambut coklat Neji itu lho... kok bisa-bisanya anak SMA seperti dia memiliki rambut sepanjang itu? Ataukah memang Neji memiliki jiwa feminism yang kuat?

Hinata segera menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. Dia harus berhenti berpikiran aneh-aneh mengenai sepupunya. Dan terutama Hinata harus mampu membuat debaran jantungnya normal kembali.

"Hinata?" panggil Neji setelah melihat respon Hinata yang agak aneh. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aah..." Hinata segera menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Aku baik-baik saja—aww..."

Neji langsung meraih tangan Hinata dengan cepat.

"Hinata! Neji, cepat ambil kotak P3K!" pekik Ibunya panik.

Jari gadis berambut biru gelap itu tengah mengucurkan darah karena terkena pisaunya yang dia ayunkan dengan panik setelah Neji bertanya tadi. Lukanya tidak besar, tapi sudah cukup mampu membuat Ibunya yang paranoid itu pucat dan hampir pingsan.

Neji langsung menarik tangan Hinata keluar dari dapur menuju kotak P3K yang terletak di lorong lantai atas. Setelah itu, dia membawa Hinata ke beranda lantai dua. Dengan cermat, Neji segera membersihkan luka Hinata dengan kapas.

Wajahnya tampak benar-benar serius. Tangannya benar-benar menggenggam tangan Hinata erat-erat.

Sementara itu, di sisi lain, Hinata sudah cukup merasakan jantungnya akan keluar ketika tangannya masih terus-terusan digenggam oleh Neji. Perasaan romantis apa ini? Kenapa dia mulai memikirkan hal aneh mengenai sepupunya?

"Kau... masih ingat letak kotak P3K yaa..." sahut Hinata. Dia cukup bisa mengontrol agar suaranya tidak bergetar saking gugupnya.

Mata abu-abu Neji beralih ke mata abu-abu Hinata. Dia merasa apa yang baru saja dikatakan gadis itu terdengar sangat aneh dan dia sendiri baru menyadarinya. "Ah ya... aku juga baru sadar kalau aku mengingat letak kotak P3K..."

Mau tak mau Hinata akhirnya tertawa. Suasana canggung yang dia rasakan tadi akhirnya mulai mencair. "Apa boleh buat... dulu aku selalu ceroboh dan terluka saat bermain sih... Neji terpaksa harus terus-terusan menolongku."

Neji tersenyum tipis. "Hinata memang tidak berubah ya... selalu ceroboh seperti biasanya..."

"Ceroboh? Aku tidak terima dikatakan begitu!" Hinata menggembungkan pipinya karena sedikit kesal. "Terutama oleh orang yang teralu serius seperti kau!"

"Aku? Serius? Benarkah?" Neji balik bertanya. Dia hampir tertawa saat mendengar Hinata berkata seperti itu.

"Itu benar! Padahal kita dulu sangat dekat, tapi sekarang..."

Hinata tidak mau melanjutkan kata-katanya. Mendadak dia merasa dia tidak ingin melanjutkan kata-katanya. Matanya terpaku pada tangannya yang masih digenggam oleh Neji. Tidak ada rasa sakit sama sekali. Hinata justru merasakan perasaan hangat yang sangat nyaman.

Perasaan yang pernah dirasakannya ketika dia sedang berdua saja dengan orang yang disukainya.

_Mikir apa aku barusan?_—teriak Hinata dalam hati. Wajahnya mendadak terasa panas. _Pasti merah! Wajahku pasti merah seperti udang rebus!_

Neji tampaknya melihat perubahan Hinata dan dalam hati dia tersenyum. Dia tidak memprotes dan mempertanyakan ucapan Hinata yang terputus tadi. Dia memutuskan untuk meneruskan kegiatannya untuk mengobati jari Hinata.

Setelah Neji selesai, Hinata masih menundukkan kepalanya. Neji tersenyum tipis lalu mengusap kepala Hinata dengan lembut.

"Lain kali hati-hati ya, Na-chan."

Mata abu-abu itu seketika langsung melebar tak percaya begitu mendengar nama panggilan masa kecilnya disebut. Dia segera menegakkan kepalanya untuk melihat ekspresi seperti apa yang digunakan Neji saat mengatakan hal itu.

Namun, pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu sudah menghilang dengan membawa kotak P3K.

Meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terpaku di tempatnya duduk.

Meninggalkan Hinata yang mulai dihinggapi perasaan aneh yang hangat.

.

.

"_Nee... Na-chan, kau mau main sesuatu?"_

"_Aku tidak mau main permainan anak laki-laki, Ne-kun! Tidak mau!"_

"_Kalau begitu, ayo kita mainkan permainan anak perempuan."_

"_Eh? Ne-kun tidak keberatan?"_

"_Tidak. Ayo main rumah-rumahan. Itu permainan kesukaan Na-chan kan?"_

"_Ayo! Kalau begitu, Ne-kun akan berpura-pura jadi ayah dan Na-chan yang berpura-pura jadi ibunya!"_

"_Tidak akan ada pura-pura!"_

"_Eh? Maksudnya?"_

"_Karena saat sudah besar nanti, Na-chan pasti menikah dengan Ne-kun kan?"_

"_Eh? Umm... itu..."_

"_Tidak mau ya?"_

"_Tentu saja... aku... mau... karena Ne-kun... umm... karena Ne-kun... adalah orang... yang paling... disukai oleh Na-chan... orang... yang paling kusukai... untuk selama... lamanya..."_

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**"Kan kutuliskan kisah kita yang selanjutnya di bab dua sebuah buku berjudul Cinta"**

.

* * *

><p>berkenan memberikan review?<p> 


	2. Bab 2: Kenangan

_This story was supposed to be for you, A.B.I.. Thank you so much for those memories._

_Disclaimer: Absolutely not mine. I, ReiyKa, just have the plot story._

_Yap. I use accelerator 4.0 and office OOC 3.5 to make this story. And because I, ReiyKa, just have the plot story, I decided to use AU._

_Why I use english when I have to make Indonesian story? Oke. Change. Subtitle: Bahasa._

_._

* * *

><p><em>"Cinta itu panas. Panasnya mampu membuat hatimu hangat atau bisa juga membakar hatimu hingga menjadi abu. Apakah rasa hangat yang kurasakan ini cinta ataukah pengaruh terik matahari di musim panas?"<em>

.

**"Kan kutuliskan kisah kita di sebuah buku berjudul Cinta"**

.

.

* * *

><p>Bab 2: Kenangan<p>

* * *

><p>Hinata menatap jari manis tangan kirinya dimana sebuah <em>band aid<em> tertempel dengan manis disana. Pikirannya penuh antara kemungkinan apakah dia harus tersenyum ataukah dia harus marah pada dirinya sendiri.

Sore ini, di beranda rumahnya, Hinata telah mengalami kejadian yang paling tidak pernah dia bisa bayangkan sebelumnya.

Hinata baru saja mengingat sepenggalan kenangan masa kecilnya bersama sepupunya. Kenangan yang mampu membuat wajah gadis pemalu seperti dirinya memerah tanpa henti-hentinya.

Lagipula, _band aid_ itu benar-benar terlihat bagaikan sebuah cincin yang melingkar di jari manis tangan kirinya. Dan poin yang paling penting adalah poin yang mengatakan subyek dari orang yang telah menempelkan _band aid _itu.

Yang menempelkannya adalah seorang pemuda tampan yang mampu membuat Hinata yang pemalu ini terpesona habis-habisan, Hyuuga Neji, sepupunya sendiri.

Karena sifat Hinata yang pemalu, dia sama sekali tidak memiliki teman dekat yang bisa diajak bermain terutama saat liburan musim panas. Dan sepanjang ingatan Hinata, Neji yang memang selalu datang ke rumahnya saat liburan musim panas, menjadi teman satu-satunya yang menemani Hinata di tengah teriknya panas matahari.

Mereka biasa naik ke gunung untuk mengumpulkan kumbang, makan es krim bersama di pinggir jalanan yang sepi, duduk mengobrol di rumah pohon di halaman rumah Hinata, menyusuri pantai sambil mencari kerang di bawah matahari terbenam, dan juga melihat kembang api bersama.

Itu adalah kegiatan yang selalu rutin mereka lakukan bersama. Setiap tahun yang berlalu, hubungan mereka semakin dekat dan erat. Hinata tidak akan malu mengatakan kalau dia merindukan Neji apabila pemuda itu tidak datang. Neji sendiri juga tidak akan malu mengatakan kalau dia sangat ingin bertemu dengan Hinata ketika dia datang berkunjung.

Keakraban dua sepupu itu berhenti saat Neji masuk ke bangku SMP dan Hinata masih berada di kelas empat sekolah dasar.

Mulai saat itu, keluarga Neji hampir tidak pernah datang berkunjung ke rumah keluarga Hinata.

Perlahan tapi pasti, jarak keakraban mereka berdua semakin besar. Kecanggungan yang mereka berdua rasakan ketika mereka berdua sama-sama memasuki masa remaja semakin jelas terlihat.

Semakin Neji menjaga jarak, semakin Hinata berjalan mundur ke belakang. Seakan-akan, masa-masa kecil yang mereka lalui bersama dengan senyuman hanyalah sebuah permainan masa kecil... sebuah dunia yang patut mereka lupakan bersama-sama.

Tidak ada yang tahu alasannya. Bahkan termasuk kedua orang itu sendiri. Tidak ada yang tahu siapa duluan yang memulai. Mereka berdua baru sadar bahwa jarak mereka sudah sangatlah jauh dari semula.

Dan yang tersisa... hanyalah sebuah kenangan masa kecil yang indah...

"Kakak..."

Hinata baru tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya dimana seorang anak perempuan yang penampilannya persis dengan dirinya sudah berdiri disana.

"Ada apa?"

"Ayah mengajak bermain kartu di bawah. Kau tidak mau bergabung?"

Hinata sudah duduk di atas kursinya dan merasa bimbang. Dia belum siap kalau harus bertemu dengan Neji sekarang. Terutama setelah Hinata mengingat sebuah janji manis yang pernah mereka ucapkan bersama-sama dulu.

"Aku akan turun sebentar lagi."

Hanabi menganggukkan kepalanya lalu menghilang dari pandangan Hinata. Adiknya itu memang sangat berlawanan sifatnya dengan Hinata.

Hanabi yang tahun ini menginjak usia sepuluh tahun adalah anak perempuan yang jauh lebih berani daripada Hinata. Dia mampu menolak perintah orang lain, mengatakan semua yang ingin dikatakannya, dan melakukan apa saja tanpa perlu malu di depan orang banyak.

Sejujurnya, Hinata merasa sangat iri pada kebalikkan sifatnya yang dimiliki oleh Hanabi. Seandainya saja Hinata bukan seorang anak yang pemalu, mungkin hubungannya dengan Neji tidak akan seperti ini sekarang.

Dulu, seandainya saja Hinata masih terus memaksa Neji untuk bertemu dan bermain dengannya, mungkin sifat serta sikap Neji tidak akan sedingin ini padanya.

Neji banyak berubah... itulah satu-satunya yang bisa dikatakan Hinata. Gadis itu tidak tahu sampai sejauh manakah perbedaan Ne-kun yang dikenalnya dulu dengan Neji yang sekarang.

Satu-satunya yang bisa dibedakan oleh Hinata adalah senyuman pemuda tampan itu. Neji yang sekarang selalu tersenyum tipis seakan menahan diri dari sesuatu. Ne-kun yang dulu selalu tersenyum lebar apapun yang terjadi.

Hinata tidak tahu lagi tentang yang lainnya dan dia merasa sangat takut kalau dia harus melihat perubahan lainnya.

Dia tidak mau menganggap kenangan dulu hanyalah sebuah ilusi belaka.

Dia tidak mau menganggap rasa sayang pada sepupunya dulu hanyalah sebuah permainan saja.

Akan tetapi, semuanya sudah berubah. Teralu banyak yang berubah.

Hinata bangkit dari kasurnya dan turun menuju ruang keluarga dimana seruan dari masing-masing anggota keluarganya terdengar. Kemudian, dia mendengar suara rendah dan berat yang terdengar sangat lembut di telinganya.

Tidak seperti suara yang lain, suara tadi mampu membuat rona merah muncul di wajahnya dan membuat jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Mendadak, gadis itu merasa panik. Dia tidak bisa bertemu dengan Neji dalam keadaan seperti ini. Apa yang akan dipikirkan oleh Neji kalau sampai tahu bahwa dia mampu membuat jantung Hinata berdebar dengan keras seperti ini?

"Kenapa Hinata tidak turun-turun, Hanabi?" Suara Ibunya langsung menyadarkan dan mengeluarkan Hinata dari balik lamunannya.

Hinata baru akan segera meraih pintu geser ketika kemudian dia mendengar ayahnya berbicara.

"Dia itu teralu menutup dirinya semenjak kau, Neji, tidak pernah datang kesini lagi untuk bermain dengannya."

"Eh?" Suara Neji terdengar amat kaget dan bingung.

"Ya. Dia merasa kau seperti meninggalkannya dan..."

BRAK!

Hiashi mengerutkan dahinya ketika mendengar suara pintu rumanhnya dibanting dengan keras. Dia segera keluar dari ruang keluarga dan tidak menemukan siapa-siapa disana.

"Hinata?" panggilnya pelan, berharap putri sulungnya segera menjawab panggilannya.

Hanabi menatap ayahnya dengan heran lalu berpaling lagi ke kartunya. "Mau main lagi, tidak? Sepertinya kakak sedang butuh udara segar di luar."

* * *

><p>"\O_o"

* * *

><p>Hinata bisa merasakan udara dingin malam menyelimuti wajahnya. Napasnya yang terengah-engah mampu membuat kakinya lemas dan menyuruhnya berhenti di taman bermain untuk anak-anak yang terletak tak jauh dari rumahnya.<p>

Gadis itu sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa dia tiba-tiba harus berlari keluar rumah setelah mendengar ayahnya berkata barusan kepada Neji.

Itu hanyalah alasan bodoh! Hinata sama sekali tidak menutup dirinya setelah Neji pergi. Hanya saja... sejujurnya Hinata merasa ditinggalkan. Dia tidak pernah memiliki sahabat sebaik Neji dan tiba-tiba saja setelah itu Neji meninggalkannya begitu saja. Membuat sebuah jarak diantara mereka berdua yang teralu besar sehingga jemari kurus Hinata tidak mampu lagi meraihnya.

Hinata menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap taburan bintang musim panas di langit yang cerah. Bertahun-tahun yang lalu, dia pernah memandangi bintang yang serupa bersama Neji. Di dalam rumah pohon yang dibuatkan orang tua Hinata khusus untuk mereka berdua, mereka berdua sama-sama saling mengagumi bintang serta mengatakan impian masa kecil mereka yang indah.

Kenyataannya, semua kenangan itu bagaikan sebuah mimpi indah di tengah malam yang sudah terlupakan oleh Hinata selama ini. Entah kenapa, bayangan demi bayangan... sepotong demi sepotong... semua itu kini hadir di hadapan Hinata lagi sekarang.

_Kenapa kenangan itu harus muncul ketika Neji sedang ada disini sekarang?_—protes batin Hinata entah pada siapa.

Kenyataannya memang tidak hanya Neji yang berubah banyak. Hinata juga mengalami banyak perubahan yang drastis. Gadis itu menjadi sangat pemalu dan ragu-ragu setiap kali akan melakukan sesuatu yang akhirnya berujung pada ketidaksempurnaan hasil seperti yang diinginkan Ayahnya.

Lagipula apa-apaan maksud Hyuuga Hiashi tadi di rumah? Hinata berubah gara-gara Neji? Yang benar saja! Rasanya Ayahnya benar-benar cocok masuk grup melawak!

Walaupun begitu, gadis itu memang mengakui, ada sesuatu yang terlihat sangat salah di matanya tentang Neji. Dia bahkan tidak tahu apa itu karena dia sama sekali tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Hanya saja, memang ada sesuatu yang janggal.

Perasaan Hinata terhadap Neji entah kenapa terasa sangat janggal.

Hinata duduk di atas ayunan tempat dia dulu pernah bermain bersama Neji. Tidak ada yang berubah di tempat bermain ini sejak terakhir kali Hinata datang bersama Neji. Tidak ada sesuatu hal lain yang berubah dengan keadaan lima tahun yang lalu.

_Aku harus pulang. Itu lebih baik daripada duduk semalaman disini tanpa memikirkan sesuatu yang jelas!_

Hinata bangkit berdiri dan saat dia ingin berbalik, dia melihat sosok pemuda tampan berambut coklat panjang di bawah lampu taman. Napasnya terlihat terengah-engah dan dia tampak berkeringat.

"Neji?" Hinata mencoba memastikan.

Sepupunya berdiri tak jauh dari Hinata dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di luar sini?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu duluan kan?" Akhirnya pemuda itu bicara.

"Ah... Kau mencariku?"

"Tentu saja kan? Apa masih perlu ditanyakan?"

Perasaan hangat itu mulai terasa lagi di hati Hinata. Dia terpaksa membuang muka saat Neji berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kau mau bermain di taman bermain jam segini? Nggak salah?"

"Tentu saja nggak!" seru Hinata panik. "Maksudku... maksudku... umm... bintangnya... yaa... bintangnya sangat cantik malam ini."

Mata abu-abu Neji menatap wajah Hinata lekat-lekat dan semakin membuat gadis itu merasa panik luar biasa. "Ya... bintangnya memang cantik sekali."

Kalau yang cantik bintangnya, seharusnya tatapan Neji sekarang itu tertuju pada taburan bintang di langit kan? Bukannya malah justru menatap lekat-lekat wajah Hinata? Jadi, sebenarnya yang cantik itu apa?

"Umm... ya... musim panas memang banyak sekali bintangnya... kan ya... Ahahahaa..." Hinata tertawa datar. Dia sama sekali tidak berani menegakkan kepalanya. Dia pasti tidak akan kuat kalau harus bertemu dengan mata abu-abu Neji yang indah.

_Indah? Lagi-lagi kenapa aku mikir yang aneh-aneh sih?_—Hinata segera menepis pikiran itu dengan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Eh? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan sambil tetap memandang tanah rerumputan di sekitar sendalnya.

Neji tersenyum tipis. "Kau tahu... Bibi bilang, Hinata tadi pergi ke luar karena ingin bertemu pacarnya... Kau sudah punya pacar ya?"

"Eeh... tidak... tentu saja..." Tanpa sadar Hinata sudah menegakkan kepalanya dan matanya benar-benar terkunci kuat di mata abu-abu di depannya. "Aah..." Hinata merasa wajahnya memanas. Dia segera membuang muka dengan panik.

Neji masih tersenyum tipis. "Jadi, kau sudah punya pacar ya?"

"I-Itu adalah urusan pri-pribadi kan? Kenapa? Kenapa kau mesti bertanya seperti i-itu sih?"

"Hmm, begitukah? Kalau begitu, maaf karena sudah bertanya hal seperti itu. Syukurlah."

"A-apa yang mesti disyukuri? A... K-kau pasti mau mengejekku kan? Iya kan?"

"Tidak. Karena kukira kau menangis tadi disini."

"Kenapa aku harus menangis?"

"Eh? Entahlah." Neji mengusap bagian tengkuknya dengan gugup. "Kurasa aku memang teralu mengkhawatirkanmu ya..."

Hinata tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Mendadak, dia lupa semua kosa kata yang selama ini sudah dipelajarinya. Kenapa tiba-tiba kakak sepupunya mengatakan hal itu?

"Maaf karena selama lima tahun belakangan ini aku tidak pernah datang ke Okinawa lagi."

"Eh? Aah... umm... kau tidak perlu minta maaf... maksudku... yah... sebagai anak SMP, Neji pasti memiliki banyak kesibukkan lain kan ya... umm... jadi..." Dia menatap wajah Neji dengan panik sambil menggerakkan tangannya dengan abstrak. "Maksudku... kau..."

Hinata tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya saat sorot mata Neji membiusnya. Sorot mata sedih seperti sedang menahan diri dari sesuatu.

"Maaf ya, Na-chan. Aku tidak pernah bermaksud meninggalkanmu."

"Neji..."

"Tidak akan dan tidak akan pernah. Sekalipun. Sekarang. Dan untuk selamanya."

"Neji!" teriak Hinata panik.

Gadis itu bisa merasakan napas Neji saat tangan mungilnya membekap mulut pemuda tampan di hadapannya. Wajah Hinata benar-benar merah dan dia tidak tahu bagaimana harus menyembunyikan itu semua.

Neji diam saat jemari Hinata menyentuh bibirnya. Perasaan aneh menggelitiki hatinya.

"A... Aku..."

Hinata bahkan tidak tahu apa yang sedang coba dia katakan. Hanya saja, dia harus membungkam mulut Neji sebelum sepupunya itu mengatakan hal aneh-aneh yang mampu membuat jantung serta mukanya bertambah parah habis-habisan.

"Aku mengerti..."

Neji masih diam saja saat Hinata kemudian menarik kembali tangannya.

"Mau pulang sekarang tidak?"

Neji tersenyum tipis. "Ayo."

Hinata membalikkan badannya terlebih dulu dan berjalan dengan cepat untuk kembali ke rumahnya. Berdua saja dengan Neji bisa menimbulkan perasaan aneh yang berbahaya.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**"Kan kutuliskan kisah kita yang selanjutnya di bab tiga sebuah buku berjudul Cinta"**

.

* * *

><p><strong><span>a.n.<span>**: saya nggak punya banyak hal untuk diceritakan. soal proses pembuatannya, saya hanya mengetik setiap kata yang terlintas di benak saya dengan plot yang tidak direncanakan dari awal. jadi, kalau sedikit kacau, saya minta maaf.  
>terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah membaca cerita ini. saya, ReiyKa merasa sangat senang. untuk yang memberikan <em>review<em> maupun para _silent reader_, saya benar-benar berterima kasih banyak!

terakhir: berkenan memberikan _review_?


	3. Bab 3: Tangisan

_"Nee... if I can rule the time, I will make the time between both of us stop. Thank you for your smile. I always fell happiness when I see those."_

_._

_Special thanks for A.B.I., the one who inspired me with the whole story._

_Disclaimer: Absolutely not mine. I, ReiyKa, just have the plot story._

_Yap. I use accelerator 4.0 and office OOC 3.5 to make this story. And because I just have the plot story, I decided to use AU (Alternate Universe)._

_Why I use english when I have to make Indonesian story? Oke. Change. Subtitle: Bahasa._

.

* * *

><p><em>"Cinta itu panas. Panasnya mampu membuat hatimu hangat atau bisa juga membakar hatimu hingga menjadi abu. Apakah rasa hangat yang kurasakan ini cinta ataukah pengaruh terik matahari di musim panas?"<em>

.

**"Kan kutuliskan kisah kita di sebuah buku berjudul Cinta"**

.

.

* * *

><p>Bab 3: Tangisan Misterius<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Sepupumu sedang ada di rumahmu sekarang? Wah, selamat saja ya!<em>"

Hinata meringis saat mendengar tanggapan Tenten tentang ceritanya mengenai Neji. Gadis itu menatap bayangannya di cermin dengan bosan. "Kau jahat ya."

"_Tidak tidak._ _Menurutku kau sangat beruntung. Ceritakan, apa sepupumu keren?_"

Hinata memilih untuk tidak menyampaikan hal itu pada Tenten. Dia tidak mau sahabatnya yang satu itu terpesona habis-habisan pada Neji yang nantinya akan memberikan kesulitan pada Hinara. "Tidak keren sama sekali!"

"_Eeeh? Kok rasanya terdengar seperti bohong ya?_"

"Hah? Kenapa juga aku harus berbohong padamu?"

"_Kenapa? Pasti karena kau ingin memonopoli sepupumu itu sendirian. Ayolah, Hinata, masa kau nggak sadar sih?_"

"Hah? Tenten, dia itu sepupuku! Jangan bercanda!"

"_Memangnya sama sepupu nggak boleh pacaran ya?_"

"Tentu saja..." Hinata terdiam dan melanjutkan kalimatnya hanya dengan gerakan bibirnya saja. _Tidak_.

"_Berani taruhan kalau kau pasti sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh tentang sepupumu yang keren! Kya!_"

"Tenten!" Hinata berdiri dengan gusar dan melemparkan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur. Matanya menerawang jauh ke luar jendela. "Lagipula, aku sudah menyukai seseorang."

"_Eh? Siapa siapa? Kau tidak pernah cerita padaku? Siapa? Siapa pangeran tampan yang sangat beruntung itu?_"

_Pacarmu tahu!_—pikir Hinata dengan hati miris.

"Yah, ada seseorang lah pastinya!"

"_Bohong! Kau pasti bohong! Ayo! Beritahukan padaku siapa orang itu? Supaya Gaara-kun dan aku bisa membantumu supaya kalian bisa dekat!_"

Hati Hinata benar-benar mencelos saat mendengar nama orang yang disukainya barusan.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau mengatakannya."

"_Eeh? Kok begitu sih? Aku tahu sih kalau kau itu tidak banyak bicara, sama seperti Gaara... tapi tapi kalau begini terus, nanti pangeran itu sudah direbut duluan oleh orang lain!_"

Rasanya bilang pun percuma mengingat orang itu bahkan sudah jadi kekasih seseorang di luar sana. Seseorang yang merupakan sahabat baiknya.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. "Tidak ah. Lagipula aku sama sekali tidak punya harapan. Orang itu sudah menyukai orang lain."

"_Jangan menyerah, Hinata! Kau pasti bisa merebut orang itu! Aku akan mendukungmu!_"

Hinata terkikik geli saat membayangkan ekspresi Tenten jika sahabatnya itu tahu kalau sampai tahu bahwa orang yang disukai oleh Hinata adalah pacarnya sendiri. "Tidak tidak. Aku baik-baik saja."

"_Hemm... begitukah? Pokoknya kau harus cerita padaku apapun yang terjadi! Oke?_"

"Umm..." Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia akan cerita pada Tenten ketika dia sudah menemukan orang baru pengganti Gaara. Itu pasti.

"_Ngomong-ngomong, besok apa yang akan kau lakukan?_"

"Membantu di rumah paling dan juga..."

"_Dan juga?_" Nada suara Tenten terdengar nakal.

Hinata terpaksa menghela napas panjang. "Mengajak sepupuku berjalan-jalan."

"_Aww~_"

"Tenten!"

"_Kalau ada unsur romantisnya, kau harus memberitahuku!_"

Hinata menguap lebar. "Oh ya? Berani taruhan tidak akan terjadi apapun."

"_Nee... tapi kau bisa berbicara lancar dengan sepupumu kan? Maksudnya kau tidak canggung seperti biasanya kan, Hinata?_"

Canggung? Hinata lebih suka menyebutnya ganjil. Terutama seperti tadi malam ketika Neji tiba-tiba menjemputnya di taman dan mengatakan hal-hal aneh. Hinata tidak tahu seperti apakah hari esok ketika dia hanya bedua saja dengan Hinata. Untuk hal-hal seperti ini, Hinata benar-benar berharap Hanabi bisa menemaninya.

"_Hinata?_"

"Ah... ya... tidak... maksudku... aku bisa bicara lancar dengannya." _Terkadang_.

"_Hmm, baguslah kalau begitu. Kuharap dengan begitu, kau bisa bicara dengan orang yang baru kau temui dengan terbuka. Maksudku, kau manis Hinata. Hanya saja, kau teralu diam kepada orang yang baru pertama kali kau temui._"

Hinata menghela napas panjang. "Aku tahu, Tenten. Terima kasih banyak karena kau sudah mengingatkanku akan hal itu!"

"_Hei, aku bermaksud baik!_" Tenten memprotes.

Gadis berambut biru gelap itu tersenyum. "Yap. Terima kasih karena kau sudah mau menerima teleponku jam dua pagi dan membuat kita mengobrol habis-habisan selama dua jam lebih."

"_Terima kasih karena kau bisa membuatku kacau di latihan basket besok!_" balas Tenten sambil terkikik geli. "_Oke... kau pasti baik-baik saja kan? Jangan lupa cerita padaku tentang berbagai hal yang terjadi besok! Oke? Kau dengar aku, Hinata?_"

"Yaa... Tenten." Setelah itu, Hinata menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya. Dia berjalan ke cermin untuk melihat seberapa merahkah telinganya. Dua sahabat itu memang memiliki kebiasaan seperti itu. Mengobrol sepanjang pagi dan akhirnya justru tertidur di kelas.

Hinata jauh merasa lebih nyaman ketika dia harus mengobrol dengan seseorang tanpa perlu berhadapan dengannya. Lebih terasa menyenangkan tanpa perlu memasang ekspresi yang pas.

Itulah salah satu kekurangannya. Sikap pemalunya teralu berlebihan. Tenten benar sekali soal Hinata yang teralu pemalu bahkan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saat bertemu dengan orang baru. Dan karena sikapnya itulah, Hinata terpaksa harus menyesal ketika orang yang disukainya tiba-tiba saja pacaran dengan sahabat baiknya.

Hinata tidak menyalahkan Tenten mengenai masalah itu. Dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Dia menyesal kenapa dia tidak pernah bisa mengatakan semuanya pada Gaara lebih dulu dibandingkan Tenten.

Yang jelas, sekarang, dia tidak berniat memberitahu pemuda tampan yang jauh lebih muda setahun darinya itu. Tidak ada gunanya dan dia tidak berminat mengacaukan hubungan romantis sahabatnya. Lagipula, ini kali pertama Tenten yang selalu fokus pada olahraga basket itu untuk pacaran. Dan pasangannya tentu saja termasuk dalam katagori idola karena sikapnya yang tenang dan wajahnya yang imut.

Hinata lagi-lagi menghela napas panjang. Tidak ada yang perlu dikatakannya dan tidak ada yang perlu dikomentarinya. Gaara adalah pacar Tenten dan orang yang _dulu pernah_ disukainya.

Daripada memikirkan hal menyulitkan seperti itu, akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk melompat ke atas ranjangnya yang lembut, meletakkan kepalanya di bantal tidurnya, serta menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut. Dia siap tidur dan menerima mimpi indahnya.

"\O_o/"

Nyatanya mimpinya malam itu sama sekali tidak indah. Hinata harus terbangun sekitar sepuluh menit dari saat di terlelap. Saat bangun, dia bahkan tidak bisa mengingat mimpinya dan akhirnya malah bangun dengan perasaan kesal yang entah pada apa akan dilampiaskannya.

Gadis itu duduk di atas ranjangnya dan melirik jam bekernya. Jam 04:34.

Bagus sekali. Dia merasa lelah, tapi dia teralu takut untuk tidur lagi.

Akhirnya, Hinata berdiri dan berjalan keluar menuju dapurnya di lantai bawah. Mungkin segelas susu dingin mampu mengembalikkan rasa kantuknya dan membuat dia terlelap ke alam mimpi lagi.

Setelah menuangkan segelas susu cair ke dalam gelas favoritnya, Hinata berjalan kembali menuju kamarnya dan langkahnya terehenti di salah satu kamar. Kamar tamu di rumahnya. Kamar dimana terdapat seorang pemuda tampan yang sedang tertidur pulas.

Mendadak ucapan Tenten di ponsel tadi merasuk ke otaknya: _"Memangnya sama sepupu nggak boleh pacaran ya?"_.

_Oh ayolah, Hinata! Kenapa kau bisa mengingat sesuatu hal yang aneh seperti itu sih?_—Hinata rasanya ingin mengutuk dirinya sendiri. _Lagipula pintunya pasti terkunci dan—Eh! Apa itu artinya kalau pintunya tidak terkunci aku boleh masuk dan—_

Hinata merasa pikirannya akan bertambah aneh kalau sampai dia terus-terusan berdiri di depan pintu itu. Dia harus pergi dari sana secepat yang dia bisa.

Namun, baru satu langkah dari tempat itu, tubuh Hinata langsung terdiam. Dia tidak sanggup melanjutkan langkahnya ketika dia mendengar isakan tangis.

Seingatnya, rumahnya tidak memiliki semacam roh penasaran yang tidak bisa pergi ke alam sana. Akan tetapi, isakan tadi... berasal darimana?

Dari kamar tamu tempat sepupunya sedang tertidur pulas.

_Neji menangis?_

"\O_o/"

Hyuuga Hiashi mengamati wajah putri sulungnya yang tampak terlihat sangat lelah itu. Apa yang dilakukan seorang Hyuuga Hinata hingga membuatnya seperti orang kehabisan energi setelah lari marathon berkilo-kilo jauhnya?

"Hinata, kau tidak tidur semalaman?" tanya Hiashi pelan dengan suaranya yang berat.

Hinata yang awalnya sedang sibuk menggerakkan garpu dan pisaunya di atas roti panggangnya akhirnya menegakkan wajahnya. "Tidak, Ayah."

"Kau memang sedang liburan, tapi kalau kau sampai tidak tidur, bisa berbahaya kan?"

"Ya, Ayah. Aku tahu dan aku minta maaf." Hinata kembali melanjutkan sarapanya tanpa perlu menunggu komentar Ayahnya. Lagipula, dia merasa malas kalau harus mendengarkan nasihat-nasihat ayahnya yang selalu serius dalam memandang setiap persoalan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Neji belum bangun?"

Hinata baru saja sadar bahwa sepupu tampannya tidak ada di ruangan itu. Mendadak hatinya dilimuti perasaan cemas yang begitu besar. Dia segera meletakkan garpu serta pisaunya dan berniat berdiri sebelum akhirnya gerakannya terhenti oleh ucapan ayahnya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Umm... membangunkan Neji, mungkin."

Ayahnya menatap kedua mata abu-abu putrinya. Dia tersenyum. "Kalian ternyata sudah dekat seperti dulu lagi ya..."

"Eh?" Alis Hinata terangkat. "Maksudnya?"

"Dulu kalian selalu begitu... saling membangunkan dengan bisikan lembut... aku dan Hizashi bahkan sempat menduga kalau kalian pacaran. Itu tidak benar kan?"

Jantung Hinata mencelos. Kenapa belakangan ini topik mengenai 'pacaran dengan sepupumu sendiri' sedang hangat? Tadi malam Tenten baru saja mengatakan itu dan sekarang Ayahnya! Oh tuhan, tolonglah, dia dan Neji tidak memiliki hubungan seperti itu.

Walaupun saat kecil, mereka pernah membuat janji polos tentang pernikahan... tapi yang benar saja! Hinata saat itu hanya berusia lima tahun dengan Neji yang berusia tujuh tahun! Apa yang kau harapkan dari janji anak kecil yang bahkan tidak tahu nama makanan favoritnya?

"Tidak, Ayah. Bagaimana mungkin hal itu bisa terjadi kan?"

Hiashi tertawa. Sebuah tawa yang sangat jarang terdengar di rumah keluarga Hyuuga yang selalu terlihat serius. Lagi-lagi, Hiashi harus mengakui kepolosan dan kemurnian Hinata.

"Ya. Tentu saja. Hal itu tidak akan terjadi kan? Tidak akan pernah terjadi kan? Ah ya, kau bisa membangunkan Neji sekarang."

Hinata masih tidak mengerti maksud ucapan ayahnya barusan, tapi dia sama sekali tidak berniat bertanya lebih jauh lagi. Akhirnya, dia berdiri dan berjalan menuju lantai atas.

Betapa terkejutnya Hinata saat dia melihat ternyata Neji sudah turun ke bawah dan berdiri di depan ruang keluarga sambil menatap kalender dengan sorot mata yang tidak bisa ditebak Hinata. Sepupunya sudah terlihat sangat rapi dengan rambut kecoklatan panjangnya yang dikuncir satu di bagian bawahnya. Bahkan Hinata berani bertaruh bahwa Neji sudah mandi dan gadis itu mendadak merasa malu karena dia sendiri belum mandi.

"Neji?" panggil Hinata. Pemuda itu sekarang menatapnya datar. "Kau sudah bangun ternyata... umm... selamat pagi."

Neji masih menatap Hinata dengan sorot mata aneh itu. Lalu, beberapa saat kemudian, otot pipinya mengendur dan dia mulai tersenyum tipis seperti biasanya. "Selamat pagi, Hinata."

"Sarapan sudah siap... kukira kau belum.. bangun..."

Neji masih tersenyum tipis. "Aku sudah bangun dari tadi. Maaf membuatmu khawatir."

"Eeh? Aah... tidak..." Wajah Hinata memerah. "Kita... sarapan saja... sekarang."

"Baiklah." Neji mengangguk dan berjalan melewati Hinata menuju ruang makan.

Hinata merasa sikap Neji kepadanya terlihat sedikit _berbeda_. Ada sesuatu yang berubah yang tidak bisa Hinata deskripsikan seperti apa bentuknya. Mencoba mengusir pikiran aneh itu, Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan kembali ke ruang makan untuk melanjutkan sarapannya.

"Jadi, apa rencanamu hari ini, Neji?"

Ayah Hinata menatap kedua mata abu-abu Neji sambil tersenyum. Neji menganggukkan kepalanya. "Mungkin jalan-jalan, Paman."

"Hinata akan menemanimu hari ini. Kau tinggal bilang kau mau kemana saja. Oke?"

Gadis berambut hitam panjang yang duduk tepat di sebelah Neji merasa wajahnya memanas. Ini semua gara-gara ucapan Tenten semalam! Hinata harus mulai mengutuk sifat Tenten yang selalu mengatakan apa saja yang diinginkannya itu!

"Tidak, Paman. Aku bisa jalan-jalan sendiri. Lagipula, aku masih ingat daerah ini kok. Aku tidak ingin menyusahkan Hinata."

"Eh? Hinata, apa kau merasa kesusahan?"

Hinata menegakkan kepalanya dan melirik Neji sekilas. "Tidak, Ayah."

"Nah, Neji, kau tinggal mengatakan apa keinginanmu dan Hinata akan menemanimu."

Akhirnya, Neji menganggukkan kepalanya dan refleks langsung membuat jantung Hinata berdebar dengan keras.

_Ini bukan acara kencan, Hinata!_—tegur Hinata pada dirinya sendiri. Mata abu-abunya berputar ke arah Neji. _Ini bukan kencan dan berhentilah memikirkan betapa kerennya sepupumu!_

"\O_o/"

Hinata menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin. Seorang gadis dengan warna mata abu-abu yang membosankan dengan rambut hitam panjang sampai ke pinggang dan mengenakan kaus panjang dan celana jeans selutut sedang balas menatap Hinata dari balik cermin.

Kemudian, dia memutar bola matanya ke arah tempat tidur dimana disana banyak bertaburan pakaian yang baru saja dia coba tadi. Dia mencobanya-menatap bayangannya di cermin-merasa tidak puas-dan melemparkannya kesana.

_Apa yang sedang coba kupikirkan?_—gerutu Hinata. _Ini bukan acara kencan, tapi kenapa jantungku terus berdebar dan kenapa aku ingin terlihat cantik hari ini?_

"Oh tuhan, apa yang akan kulakukan?"

Tiba-tiba Hinata mendengar pintunya diketuk oleh seseorang. Dengan panik, Hinata segera meraih semua bajunya dan melemparkannya ke lemari. Setelah itu, dia langsung membuka pintu kamarnya.

Sepupunya sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dengan pakaian yang sama seperti yang Hinata lihat saat sarapan tadi. "Kau sudah siap?"

Hinata mengangguk dengan gugup. "Kau sendiri sudah siap?"

"Dari tadi," jawab Neji pelan. "Cewek butuh waktu lumayan lama ya buat berdandan."

_Berdandan? Aku tadi habis berdandan?—eeeh?_

"Aah... tidak!" Hinata menggerakkan tangan di depan dadanya. "Aku tidak dandan kok. Aku..."

Neji tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, aku salah paham." Dia berbalik dan turun duluan ke bawah.

Hinata merasa jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Apa dia teralu menghabiskan waktu teralu lama dalam memilih baju? Tolong segera salahkan otak Hinata yang menyuruhnya melakukan hal seperti itu!

Saat keluar dari rumahnya, Hinata melihat Neji sedang membungkuk sambil memperhatikan tanaman di pekarangan rumahnya. Wajahnya tampak serius saat menyentuh bunga dandofil dan entah kenapa, Hinata menganggumi ekspresi Neji saat itu.

"Neji," panggil Hinata.

Sepupunya membalikkan badan dan menatap wajah Hinata.

"Kau mau kemana hari ini?"

Neji diam sebentar dan malah terus-terusan menatap Hinata. Lalu, setelah sekitar semenit, dia tersenyum. "Kau ingin kemana?"

"Kenapa malah bertanya padaku? Kau yang ingin jalan-jalan kan?"

Neji tertawa ringan. "Kita jalan-jalan saja dulu. Setelah aku tahu nanti, aku akan memberitahumu."

Hinata merasa pendapat Neji agak aneh, tapi akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti keinginan pemuda itu. Gadis itu memberikan helm milik Hanabi pada Neji dan dia sendiri sudah memakai helm Doraemon miliknya.

"Aku boleh pakai helmmu saja tidak?"

"Eh? Kenapa memangnya?"

Neji tersenyum. "Tidak boleh ya?"

Hinata tidak tahu dia harus mengatakan apa. Padahal, saat Hinata menjemput Neji saat itu, Neji mau saja memakai helm Hanabi. Kenapa sekarang dia malah ingin mengenakannya?

"Tentu saja boleh. Kenapa tidak." Hinata melepaskan helmnya dan memberikannya pada Neji.

Selama beberapa detik, Neji hanya memandangi helm itu tanpa mengedipkan matanya. Sedikit membuat Hinata bingung dan heran.

"Neji, kau baik-baik saja?"

Neji menatap wajah Hinata dan dia tersenyum tipis. Setelah itu dia mengenakan helmnya tanpa menjelaskan maksud dari tingkah lakunya barusan.

Hinata memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih jauh lagi. Dia segera naik ke skuter miliknya, menyalakan mesinnya, dan menoleh ke arah Neji sekarang. "Pokoknya, bilang padaku kalau ada tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi!"

Sepupunya mengangguk perlahan dan ketika pemuda tampan itu duduk tepat di belakang Hinata, lagi-lagi Hinata bisa merasakn jantungnya terancam bahaya.

Parfum Neji serta napasnya tercium dan terasa oleh semua indera perasaan Hinata, membuat tubuhnya menengang. Rasa panik segera menguasai Hinata. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang.

"Hinata, kau baik-baik saja?" bisik Neji dengan suara rendahnya.

_Oh tuhan, kenapa suaranya bisa terdengar begitu indah?_ "Tidak apa-apa." Hinata langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan panik. Wajahnya terasa memanas di balik kaca helm yang menutupinya. _Ini pengaruh matahari. Wajahku panas karena ini musim panas dan matahari bersinar dengan terik. Bukan karena sepupuku yang menyilaukan dengan berbagai macam pesona yang dimilikinya!_

_Oh tuhan, tolong usir pikiran aneh ini dari pikiranku segera!_

_._

_. _

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**"Kan kutuliskan kisah kita yang selanjutnya di bab empat sebuah buku berjudul Cinta"**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>a.n. <strong>yah, sedikit bingung dan tidak memiliki motivasi untuk melanjutkan cerita ini, tapi merasa sayang juga karena plot cerita sudah dibentuk sampai akhirnya. saya nggak tahu apakah ini akan berubah menjadi cerita bodoh yang gampang ditebak dan membosankan, tapi semoga aja nggak kayak gitu. :)

terakhir: berkenan memberikan pendapatnya?


End file.
